Todo lo que no te dije
by Rouusess13
Summary: Jean recordó cuando ella partió en aquel barco hacia Hizuru. Fue difícil dejarla ir, pero entendió que el destino no tenía planeado que terminaran juntos en esa vida. Sin embargo, después de quince años, la tenía frente a él una vez más, y aunque un comandante en jefe y la emperatriz del país aliado no tenían nada que hacer ¿Dejaría pasar la oportunidad? U.A semi canon/ posguerra
1. Chapter 1

Reencuentro

.

Allí. En aquella carroza estacionada frente a la entrada del castillo, había alguien a quien no creyó volver a ver jamás; una persona que significó mucho para él, que quiso demasiado. Las vueltas de la vida los había puesto de nuevo en el camino del otro en una especie de juego que Jean calificó como macabro. No era justo lo que le hacía sentir. Llevaba una tormenta de emociones en su interior, experimentándolas a todas al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto que estaba feliz, pero también latía dentro de él aquel sentimiento de temor y tristeza, porque habían pasado ya quince años y le daba miedo saber que podría encontrarse con otra Mikasa diferente a la que él amó como a nadie más. Otra mujer vistiendo su piel.

Su cerebro lo llevó a revivir aquellos días de batallas y despedidas, cuando la vio marchar en un barco hacia el otro lado del océano. Fue difícil decir adiós y dejarla ir sabiendo del futuro incierto, pero entendió que el destino no tenía planeado que terminaran juntos en esa vida. Por ese motivo se obligó a olvidar ese amor adolescente, que también fue su primer amor, y se resignó a pasar las noches escribiendo cartas que no envió por ser un atrevimiento inaceptable. Un comandante en jefe y la emperatriz del país aliado no tenían nada que hacer.

\- Jean - una voz suave lo volvió al presente.

\- Majestad - contestó con su mirada firme en el horizonte.

\- ... Solo me aseguraba de que estuvieras aquí.

\- Sí, lo siento.

Soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones e intentó relajarse para enfocarse en su trabajo.

Volvió a su postura al lado de la reina y el rey, con quienes esperaba en la entrada del castillo para recibir a los invitados. Llegó a dar un último vistazo a su uniforme impecable antes de escuchar la señal de los organizadores, quienes dieron comienzo a la ceremonia de bienvenida a los emperadores de Hizuru.

Inspiró en cuatro segundos, mantuvo, y soltó, concentrándose en la decoración, intentando dispersar su ansiedad. La guardia real formaba una larga fila, creando un pasillo por donde ella caminaría junto a su esposo. Más allá, las banderas de ambos países flameaban en lo alto, y parecían ir al son de los instrumentos que comenzaron a sonar. Jean pudo haber enumerado más cosas, pero la puerta de la carroza fue abierta y robó toda su atención. Los habitantes nativos que habían ido a ver el recibimiento empezaron a hacer ruido ante el movimiento, pero él solo podía identificar sus palpitaciones fusionándose con los tambores frenéticos...

Entonces la vio. Una mujer de figura esbelta, alta, descendió junto con el emperador Shen. Estaba envuelta en un vestido azul y una capa negra sobre sus hombros, que pronto notó que llevaba dragones bordados con hilos de oro. Su cabello, ese cabello negro que había llamado su atención la primera vez que la vio, ahora estaba largo hasta su cintura, y lo llevaba perfectamente peinado. Jean recompuso su rostro y agradeció que todas las personas estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para verlo.

\- Bienvenidos - dijo Historia para luego tenderles la mano.

El emperador saludó a la reina en primer lugar, mientras Mikasa esperaba su turno pacientemente. Lucía seria, sin expresión que delatara el nerviosismo y las emociones que estaba sintiendo al encontrarse de nuevo en su hogar, y con los dos integrantes de su familia que sobrevivieron a la guerra. Se estaba rompiendo, pero había entrenado por tantos años para mantenerse así de firme, que nadie podría notarlo.

Miró a Mino a su lado, la anciana que la acompañaba y que se había convertido en su consejera luego de volverse emperatriz. Había sido de gran ayuda durante esos años en los que ella estuvo sola y perdida, sobre todo por su previa experiencia en asuntos políticos y relaciones internacionales. No empezó como la mejor relación, pero acabaron por unirse más allá de las cuestiones profesionales.

Esperó su señal.

\- Adelante, con discreción, como lo ensayamos - la anciana habló, dándole permiso para saludar cuando su esposo se hizo a un lado.

Mikasa respiró hondo y avanzó.

Definitivamente habían pasado los años, las arrugas en las caras de sus compañeros y los ojos cansados hablaban por sí solos. Esas miradas en sus rostros las conocía demasiado, las veía todos los días, cada vez que se miraba al espejo.

La reina la sorprendió cuando agarró sus manos.

\- Señora Shen - saludó con una sonrisa y ojos brillosos.

\- ... Majestad - contestó - Es bueno verla de nuevo.

\- Lo mismo digo... - la soltó con delicadeza, y se giró hacia el rey - Él es mi esposo Adam...

\- Un placer, y bienvenida - contestó el castaño.

\- El placer es mío... y gracias.

\- ... Y bueno... este de aquí es nuestro conocido buen comandante y mano derecha.

Historia sonrió al mismo hombre que Mikasa miró con tristeza al notar que en su interior estaba esperando encontrarse con aquel joven de expresión altanera y mirada gatuna, que siempre se devolvía a sus ojos como si fuesen un potente imán. Pero no lo encontró. Se equivocó. Había un hombre frente a ella, con barba y cabello atado en un moño, que la miraba con nostalgia.

Mikasa extendió su mano, temblorosa por la vibración de los escandalosos golpes que su corazón daba en su pecho. Y luego de un suspiro, dejó que las palabras salieran de sus labios.

\- ... Comandante Kirstein...

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¡Holi! Gracias por leer ¡ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo piloto! Espero sus comentarios c:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Recomiendo leer los dos últimos párrafos de la primera parte antes de comenzar esta._

* * *

_**\- ... Comandante Kirstein...**_

El tiempo se desvirtuó, y los segundo a la espera de ser correspondida se hicieron eternos. Pero entonces Jean aceptó su saludo, y fue en ese instante cuando la respiración superficial que mantenía hasta el momento le pareció insuficiente a lo que su cuerpo reclamaba.

Lo vio tomar la mano extendida que le ofreció, para luego aproximarla a sus labios y besar sus nudillos. El agarre fue suave pero firme. El tacto de su boca, cálido. La barba hizo cosquillas sobre sus dedos, y cuando se alejó, Mikasa solo pudo sentir el viento frío chocar la piel que él había besado.

Se impresionó, porque jamás había experimentado tal conjunto de sensaciones en una acción tan simple. Supo así que ansiaba su reencuentro tanto como anhelaba toda su presencia. La forma en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba sin control voluntario eran pruebas obvias del deseo de verlo que la atormentaba cada día desde hace años, junto con el arrepentimiento de haber cortado relación con la única persona que se preocupó por ella y nunca la dejó sola. Que la amó de verdad y merecidamente. De nuevo sintió esa molestia en su pecho. Quiso pedirle perdón y llorar mientras le contaba cuánto se equivocó, explicarle que ya no era una niña tonta, mostrarle que ahora era una mujer. Pero por supuesto no lo hizo. Solo permaneció de pie, sintiéndose débil ante el impulso de abrazarlo que comenzaba a nacer dentro suyo. Más aún cuando escuchó su voz de nuevo, luego de años sin oírlo.

\- Señora Shen...

-...

\- Hola...

-... Hola... - un hilo de voz salió de su boca.

\- Su pueblo es muy cálido - la anciana interrumpió el ambiente con intención, recalcando la existencia de todos los que de repente parecieron olvidados.

Mikasa retiró la mano de manera brusca al notar que aún seguían unidas. En un gesto inconsciente la llevó hacia su cabello, acomodando el fantasma de un pelo sobre su frente para disimular el descaro. Intentó enderezarse y sonreír mientras él seguía mirándola en silencio.

\- Lo es - aseguró Adam, el rey, y miró a la emperatriz intentando mantenerse acorde a la situación - Están contentos de tenerla en casa de vuelta. A ustedes también.

\- Es un honor venir aquí, este es mi segundo hogar después de todo, ¿no? - el emperador miró a Mikasa esperando una respuesta, mientras ella le devolvió una mirada confundida por no estar al tanto de la realidad en ese momento.

\- Oh... Sí. Así es - las palabras se trabaron al salir de sus labios rojos. Se sentía dispersa, sin embargo añadió - Y esta es tu familia también.

Aquellas palabras parecieron enternecer a los líderes del país, y con suerte hacer pasar su error a un segundo plano. Mientras tanto, Shen le sonrió, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y besó su mano en un gesto de cariño. Pero lo hizo justo en el mismo lugar que Jean, y de la misma manera, borrando esa marca invisible que había logrado desequilibrarla minutos antes. Entonces fue tiempo de que su sonrisa flaqueara ante el nerviosismo de la duda. Intencional o no intencional, o simple paranoia.

\- Bueno... Nos encantaría seguir viendo el acto - él continuó la charla, pendiente de la actitud extraña de su esposa. Y en parte, ella agradeció la exigencia de acelerar el proceso de bienvenida.

\- ¡Seguro! - la reina abrió los brazos en aprobación y conformidad.

Por supuesto que Jean, Mikasa e Historia no pudieron concentrarse en la marcha que realizaron los soldados y en el espectáculo con fuego. Pero si le preguntaran al rey, diría que estuvo perfecto. Incluso tuvieron la suerte de poder acercarse a saludar a las personas que asistieron al recibimiento, lo que fue agotador teniendo en cuenta el estado emocional de los tres. Algunas memorias dolían aún.

...

Cuando todo acabó y entraron al castillo, Mikasa no pudo pasar por alto lo reluciente que se veía todo. Los adornos en el techo y el diseño de las escaleras fueron sus cosas favoritas. Aunque verse envuelta en todo aquel ambiente y arquitectura le hicieron notar cuánto añoraba su hogar en realidad. En Hizuru todo era distinto, y le había costado horrores adaptarse a esa cultura.

\- Está bien, ya cierren la puerta y cubran las entradas - dijo Adam cuando estuvieron adentro.

\- Y llévenlos a descansar - añadió la reina con calidez - Fue un viaje largo y agotador de seguro...

Jean se mantuvo como espectador en todo momento, sin responder a los ojos que se posaron sobre él de manera disimulada.

\- Ellas son Hann y Ángela - Historia presentó a las sirvientas que esperaban de pie a un costado, ambas vestidas de blanco y negro - Los guiarán a sus habitaciones a ustedes y a sus acompañantes. Son de confianza, pueden preguntarles cualquier duda que tengan o hacerles encargos. Responderán a ustedes.

\- Claro. Gracias - la reina negó en respuesta.

\- Descansen... Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Mikasa.

\- Es bueno volver - ambas se miraron con una sonrisa discreta - Hasta luego, entonces.

\- Por aquí por favor - Hann habló y emprendió camino, guiando a las personas de Hizuru.

\- Hasta luego, Jean - Mikasa se despidió para luego dar media vuelta y seguir a su esposo.

\- ... S-sí. Hasta luego.

Y todo quedó mudo.

Fueron unos minutos intensos hasta que ellos desaparecieron por las escaleras. Por fin Jean sintió que pudo dejar ir todo el aire que mantenía cautivo en su cuerpo, también relajó los músculos de sus hombros y espalda. El hecho de que la situación lo tense de esa manera le recordaba esos tiempos cuando solo ver a Mikasa cerca suyo lo volvía un manojo de nervios y estupidez.

Negó en un intento de disipar sus pensamientos que lo llevaban hacia ella una y otra vez, para luego abandonar su postura. Estaba agotado. Las órdenes y las tareas del día ya estaban en manos de otros oficiales, así que no vio mal tener el resto de la tarde libre. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era pasar unas horas solo en su oficina, aclarar su cabeza, y luego volver con su familia. Relajarse.

Iba a comunicar su retiro a la reina, cuando una vocecita chillona inundó el lugar, distrayendo a todos de sus tareas. Jean se tragó su malestar sin pensarlo.

\- ¡Papi! - una niña rubia le saltó encima, y él la tomó en brazos - Estuvo genial cuando prendieron los fuegos y cuando tocaron las trompetas. Aunque con mami estábamos lejos pero vimos todo igual. ¡Y vi a la otra princesa! - se revolvió inquieta.

\- Tranquila, pulga - dijo con una sonrisa ante la euforia de su hija. Su pecho volvió a entibiarse y el dolor calmó cuando sintió esos bracitos alrededor de su cuello.

\- Estuvo gritando durante toda la ceremonia - su esposa llegó a él y lo besó en los labios, también saludó a Historia - Me hizo comprarle estas banderitas y una corona falsa... - ella ladeó su cabello ondulado y castaño para lucir el accesorio.

\- ¡Mami tiene que ser una princesa también! Se ve bien. Hay que comprarle una corona de verdad - expresó su idea, y luego cambió su mirada ilusionada hacia Historia - ¿A que si?

-¡Por supuesto! - fingió alegría - Le conseguiré una corona bonita a Eleen. Tu no te preocupes y déjamelo a mi. ¿De acuer-

\- ¡Madre! - un grito ensordeció a todo Paradis con aquella voz gruesa e imponente que se presentó inesperadamente - ¡Madre, me dijiste que iba a poder ver a la emperatríz! ¡¿En dónde está?!

La princesa hizo acto de presencia, luciendo un vestido a juego con sus ojos verdes. Se podía ver la furia en aquellas facciones heredadas de su padre difunto, sus cejas casi juntas, sus dientes apretados. Jean pensó que de no ser por su cabello rubio que le recordaba a Historia, sería una réplica exacta de... de él.

\- ¡Quiero verla ahora! ¡Sabes que estoy en mi derecho! - la enfrentó, tomando a Historia desprevenida.

\- No hablaré contigo si no te calmas - contestó la reina, sabiendo de antemano lo que pasaría a continuación, preparando sus oídos.

\- ¡¿Calmarme?!

Jean supo en ese instante que su día no había terminado aún, y tal vez debía desistir de pasar el resto de las horas en paz y con su familia. Suspiró cansado. No era tiempo de descansar para él, en realidad nunca lo era, pero por ser una ocasión especial tenía esperanzas. Todo sea por el bien de la reina, se dijo.

\- Ymir - interfirió en la pelea que se había iniciado entre ambas mujeres de la realeza. Vio la mirada de agradecimiento de su amiga.

Dejó a la pequeña Sasha en brazos de su madre y posó una mano sobre los hombros de la princesa. Iban a hablar seriamente. Tenía que entender que no la llevarían con Mikasa por ahora, estaba seguro de que no era sano para ninguna de las dos. Solo se encaminó a su oficina rezando por poder calmarla y entablar una conversación racional con la niña. Era un demonio y un dolor de cabeza, pero le había tomado cariño.

\- ¡¿A dónde me llevas?! ¡Dije que quiero ver a la emperatriz! ¡¿Por qué nadie me escucha?! ¡Los odio! No me toques - se zafó de su agarre.

\- Ymir, intenta calmarte un poco. Nadie te ignora, sabes que eres importante para nosotros. Déjame explicarte lo que sucede... - intentó hablarle mientras la alejaba de las personas.

Debía mantener la mente clara ahora que podía. Además si no era él quien se aferraba a la razón ¿Quién lo sería? Cansado, se encontró una vez más guardando las emociones y dejándolas a un lado, como se había hecho costumbre los últimos años.

**\- Fin del primer capítulo -  
**Siguiente capítulo: Cosas del pasado.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora que ya presenté a todos los personajes que serán de vital importancia para el desarrollo de la historia: gracias a todos los que leyeron y le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia:) Espero que hayan disfrutado esta segunda parte del piloto, si no es así pues M.P o review(?) Esperaré sus comentarios con ansias y responderé por mensaje privado a los que pueda, y los que no, contestaré abajo.

Pregunta: ¿Qué les parecieron los personajes? ¿Alguna emoción encontrada?

Hasta el siguiente cap!

_._

_\- KikiMiyazaki: Gracias:D Sí, bueno, es como un futuro medio ideal e imposible pero pues para eso existen los fanfics jaja Ojalá te haya gustado este cap. también, y haya cumplido con tus expectativas o al menos te haya sorprendido c: Nos estamos leyendo!_


End file.
